havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/The Audrey Parker Trouble period
Around 2007/2008, the Troubles returned, as part of the 27 year cycle. In June 2010, the mysterious woman returned to Haven, this time as Audrey Parker. 2007 *Jeanine was at her best friend's wedding, and when the cake was cut, her jealousy triggered her Trouble, turning all food she put into her mouth into cake."Reunion" 2008 *When the Troubles returned, Duke Crocker returned to Haven to fulfil the promise he'd made to his father, Simon."Sins of the Fathers" *When he got back to town, Duke took Nathan Wuornos fishing, saying that he wanted to be friends again. In truth, he was using Wuornos, hoping that he'd provide cover if he ran into problems with the Coast Guard. When Wuornos found out, the two got into an enormous fight, "beating on each other for an hour". The fight triggered Nathan's Trouble. May June July August September October November December 2011 Notes Season 1 * The episode "Welcome to Haven" occurs during June 2010 according to the tide table aboard the Cape Rouge * The episode "Butterfly" occurs within "a week" of the episode "Welcome to Haven" * The episode "Harmony" * The episode "Consumed" * The episode "Ball and Chain" begins on a Friday and occurs over the course of ten days, ending on a Sunday * The episode "Fur" begins on the night of a full moon (2010 full moon calendar) * The episode "Sketchy" * The episode "Ain't No Sunshine" * The episode "As You Were" begins on a Saturday morning * The episode "The Hand You're Dealt" takes place "about a month" after the episode "Ball and Chain" * The episode "The Trial of Audrey Parker" * The episode "Resurfacing" * The episode "Spiral" Season 2 * The episode "A Tale of Two Audreys" takes place almost entirely on the same day as the final act of the episode "Spiral" * The episode "Fear & Loathing" takes place a "few days" after the death of Garland Wuornos in the episode "Spiral." * The episode "Love Machine" * The episode "Sparks and Recreation" * The episode "Roots" * The episode "Audrey Parker's Day Off" takes place on a "Tuesday" that falls on "the fourth of the month." * The episode "The Tides That Bind" ends on the day of a new moon (2010 new moon calendar) * The episode "Friend or Faux" * The episode "Lockdown" takes place almost entirely on a Saturday, occurring about "a month" after the episode "Audrey Parker's Day Off" * The episode "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" takes place roughly a "week" after the episode "Lockdown" * The episode "Business As Usual" indicates that the autopsy of Reggie Buzzwell took place on 30 August 2011, while Nathan indicates that he has been searching for Lucy Ripley for the "past year." * The episode "Sins of the Fathers" * The episode "Silent Night" takes place in July. Season 3 * The episode "301" takes place almost entirely on the same day as the final act of "Sins of the Fathers" * The episode "Stay" takes place 49 days before the Hunter Meteor Storm * The episode "The Farmer" takes place 46 days before the Storm (and three days after the episode "Stay"). Harry Nix is said to be 48 years old in the episode; he is also said to have been 21 years old in 1983, meaning that he was born in 1962, and that the episode therefore takes place in 2010. * The episode "Over My Head" * The episode "Double Jeopardy" * The episode "Real Estate" takes place almost entirely on Halloween night, October 31st. * The episode "Magic Hour (Part 1)" takes place "a few weeks" after "301"; the episode begins 23 days before the Storm (and 26 days after the final act of episode "Stay"), and ends 19 days before the Storm. * The episode "Magic Hour (Part 2)" takes place almost entirely during the final evening of "Magic Hour (Part 1)" (19 days before the Storm); the final act of the episode is said to take place on Tuesday. * The episode "Sarah" takes place on "Sunday, Nov" according to Duke's cellphone * The episode "Burned" takes place "five to eight weeks" after the final scene of the episode "The Farmer." * The episode "Last Goodbyes" begins the morning after the final act of "Burned," and indicates that the final scene of "The Farmer" took place "several weeks ago" * The episode "Reunion" begins on the evening of the final act of the episode "Last Goodbyes" * The episode "Thanks for the Memories" takes place entirely on the day of the final act of the episode "Reunion" Season 4 * The episode "Fallout" takes place "six months" after the episode "Thanks for the Memories." * The episode "Survivors" takes place during the month of September according to a calendar inside the Haven Fire Department; the calendar indicates that September 1st fell on a Thursday that year, which occured in 2011. * The episode "Bad Blood" * The episode "Lost and Found" * The episode "The New Girl" begins on the afternoon of the final act of "Lost and Found" * The episode "Countdown" begins on the morning after the final act of "The New Girl" Notes Inconsistencies Sources References Category:Timeline